


Shining Lights

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Happy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony decorates Avengers Tower





	Shining Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Outdoing the Neighbors (In Decoration)"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

It was ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous. Steve could not help laughing looking at it.

Tony was never one for Christmas but he had said he wanted to make an effort for the rest of the Avengers. None of them had an easy childhood and Tony had remarked that shouldn't stop them from enjoying Christmas now.

He was happy that Tony was so eager to try and celebrate Christmas with the Avengers, make it good for everyone. He was thankful, in a way it made the future a little less lonely. Made the team feel more like family. Last Christmas he spent touring America with his bike, trying to push aside the memories of celebrating Christmas with the Howlies back in the war. Not that he was so successful.

This was maybe a touch too excessive, but he wasn’t going to complain. In a way it was quite charming.

Tony had managed to completely cover Avengers tower in decorations and lights. The tower was light up classy white and gold, making all the other decorations stand out. There was a large tree on the deck outside. The windows displayed little falling stars that looked like snow. It was beautiful.

You could probably see it from space with all the light.

It was a good thing that Tony had the whole tower powered by Arc-reactor technology or he was pretty sure there would be no power left for the rest of New York.

He turns to Tony who is smiling at him broadly and pulls him into a one armed hug. The future is looking a lot less lonely. What more could you wish for Christmas than good time spent with friends?


End file.
